borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guardian (enemy)
Starcraft inspiration? Looking at these Guardians, don't they have some similarities to the Zealot Protoss from Starcraft? KritikalPT 18:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :That parallel has been drawn before, yes. I'd say they were inspired by preying mantises personally. They kind of answer the question, "What do you get when you cross an insect with an angel?" -- WarBlade 19:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : :They are more similar to archons, in my opinion. You know- all shield, no health. Auntarie 18:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Speculated Origins The Guardians may be the remaining Eridians left on Pandora; the statues in the Dahl Headlands would probably not be of Guardians, but of their Eridian makers. At least, the Eridians shaped the Guardians in their image. :Another bit of evidence for guardians being Eridians has to do with Eridian weapons. As Eridian weapons deal shock damage, they are effective against guardians. If Eridians were to make weapons, it would make sense for their weapons to be able to effectively kill each other. After all, a weapon that is resisted by the target is little use at all. So, this suports guardians being Eridians. An alternitive explanation for the facts noted apove is this: The Eridians may have feared that their creations (guardians) would rebel against their creators (similarly to the premise of pupular movies such as Matrix ''and Terminator''). As such, they designed and produced weapons able to kill their creations. I agree with the above statement: it was noted by the Tannis that the eridians had a class based society and the gaurdians exhibit a definet heirarchy. :Although the Eridian weapons found throughout Borderlands are generally shaped for humanoid use, the Guardians are never seen using them; it is possible that the Guardians are not Eridians but some other alien race, or possibly an elite group of Eridian fighters more versed in close combat. I believe the Guardians to be robotic sentinels left behind by the Eridians given their lonely and desolate stationing. The following link will bring you to the online gallery of fantasy and sci-fi conceptual artist Keith Thompson who designed much of the look and many characters in Borderlands. http://www.keiththompsonart.com/pages/seraguardian.html http://www.keiththompsonart.com/pages/archguardian.html I'm guessing Mr. Thompson's notes remain accurate as far as the lore and background is concerned. (Note: Mr. Thompson also designed the Eridian weapons and the early Lilith who would become Commandant Steele. You can find the Eridian guns in the same website. I can't find his art for Lilith but I recognized it as his style).--Mensahero 13:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Athena confirms that the Guardians are robotic sentinels in the Pre-Sequel's Holodome DLC. Maetch (talk) 21:34, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Why Sera Guardians should be targeted first. As someone who grinds Eridian Promontory, I've observed with consistency that both Arch Guardians and Principal Guardians drastically shift stances when alerted to the presence of the player, whereas Sera Guardians remains relatively still. This means that, in targeting idle Guardians, between the time a sniper fires a shot and that shot reaching its target over that distance, should the target be an Arch Guardian or a Principal Guardian, the shot will miss, denying the sniper the advantage of surprise and a first strike. On the other hand, should the first target have been a Sera Guardian, it is likely to be a hit and perhaps a kill. I do agree that the Sera is perhaps the least dangerous target, and not because they lack formidable weaponry. Even if their fast-firing laser deals a lot of damage and can diminish shields and life quickly, they give forewarning and can be avoided with cover. That said, there is no point in trying to shoot targets that are very likely to dodge your opening shot, especially where a sniper is most effective before their targets even know they're in his (or her) crosshairs. And while you're dodging the Arch Guardian's mortar shots and trying to stop the zig-zag charge of the melee-happy Principals, any Sera Guardian still alive after your missed opening sniper shot can still help bring you down by shooting you as you try to avoid its compatriots. While the subject of threat assessment is a tricky one, it still boils down to this: You might as well make the first shot count. If you can't do it with the more dangerous of Guardians, it's not wasted on the weaker ones. If you doubt my tactics, try it yourself and see if what I say is true or untrue. Go to Eridian Promontory with a sniper rifle and try to hit Principal or Arch Guardians in the face with it as they stand idle. Unless your gun or one of your skills provides you with high bullet velocity, I'm pretty sure the Guardians are going to shift when you fire and thus dodge what should be a good sniper shot. On the other hand, try it on a Sera, and you'll see the Sera hit, eliminating one threat (however small you consider it) from the field. --Mensahero 13:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Zer0: A Guardian/Eridian? Has anybody compared the bodyshape of a Guardian to Zer0? Anybody else notice how he seems like a more fleshed-out a manner of speaking Guardian? And anybody else notice they only have four fingers and two wide toes? Kind of like Zer0? Anybody else think Zer0 might be whatever the Guardians are? As in, possibly an Eridian? CreedOfHeresy (talk) 18:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Zer0. the last of his kind in physical form. 18:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Update the page? Someone with authority should really update this page, since guardians now are present in the pre-sequel. And there is not a word in article about their role in that game. Unused Jack's lines I want to add unused Jack's lines about guardians and The Watcher in "Trivia", after one with Athena's line (as **), but should they be under "show/hide"? If so, how to do it? ~ MtMB (talk) 12:06, May 18, 2016 (UTC)